youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Mice Movie part 2 - The Powerpuff Mice's New Life
Basil/Professor: And together you are three perfect little gi- gi- gifts! Birthday! It's your birthday! I should get gifts! (Basil rushes upstairs and into his car as he quickly talks to himself.) *Basil/Professor: Wow! I can't believe it! I wanted to create some kids I could teach good and bad, right and wrong, and in turn maybe they'd do some good for this terrible town, and now I can! All I got to do is be a good parent! (Cut to the outside of the Baker Street house, a three-blocked house with a tall middle piece with no windows. Basil quickly backs out of the garage, and o.c., and quickly returns.) *Basil/Professor: Note to self - good parents don't leave their kids home alone. (Basil quickly returns downstairs, burdened several feet above his head with presents, including three trunks.) *Basil/Professor: Sugar, Spice and Everything nice, who would have guessed that's what little mice were actually made of? I still can't believe it worked, that I actually made three perfect little mice! Three perfect, normal little mi~ ahh! (He slips on his way down the lab stairs, flailing wildly as the presents go askew. As he falls, Tanya catches him and sets him safely down. Basil looks on astonished as Tanya floats casually in front of him.) *Tanya Mousekewitz/Blossom: Basil, you should be more careful when coming down the steps. You could get hurt. (Gadget and Olivia float into the scene, each brandishing a large pile of presents and the three trunks.) *Gadget Hackwrench/Buttercup: Hey, are these for us? (Basil, slack-jawed, simply nods robotically. The mice zoom off.) *Gadget/Buttercup: Yeah! *Olivia Flaversham/Bubbles: Yippee! *Tanya/Blossom: Thanks, Basil! (Basil raises a hand as if to say something, but fails, slumping to the floor on his knees. From his view, we see the three mice opening the trunks one by one. After the trunks are open, each mouse gasps in astonishment as she gazes upon each trunk's contents in absolute delight.) (In Tanya's trunk, we see a yellow flannel nightgown with matching accessories (frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a camisole, and a cloth cap), a pink party dress with matching shoes and accessories (opera gloves, a beaded necklace, bloomers, and a silk purse), a stylish orange bathrobe with matching slippers, a royal red ball gown with a gold bodice and shoulder line with a white petticoat, matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a gold choker, a red hair bob with a large gold feather stuck in it, and gold slippers, an orange dress with a yellow patch on the skirt, long yellow sleeves, and a black bodice with white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, an orange miniskirt with white socks and navy blue sneakers, a yellow one-piece swimsuit with an orange frilly skirt, a baby pink dress with matching shoes and accessories (leggings, a garden-style hat with a black ribbon, and a necklace), plenty of jewelry and ornaments, and then some.) (In Olivia's trunk, we see baby blue footy pajamas, a light blue party dress with matching shoes and accessories (opera gloves, a beaded necklace, bloomers, and a silk purse), a stylish blue bathrobe, a royal light yellow ball gown with matching shoes and accessories (silk gloves and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace), white frilly, knee-length bloomers with a matching blouse with short puffy sleeves and a blue sleeveless dress that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, a blue sleeveless dress (decorated with a red plaid pattern) with a baby blue long-sleeved shirt and green leggings, a blue-one piece swimsuit (with baby blue polka-dots), a frilly mint-turquoise dress with a matching garden-style hat with a black ribbon, periwinkle-blue bloomers, matching shoes, and a necklace, plenty of jewelry and ornaments, and then some.) (In Gadget's trunk, we see a lavender flannel nightgown with matching accessories (frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a camisole, and a cloth cap), a green party dress with matching shoes and accessories (opera gloves, a beaded necklace, bloomers, and a silk purse), a stylish purple bathrobe with matching slippers, a royal purple ball gown with a lilac bodice and shoulder line with a white petticoat, matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a lilac choker, a purple hair bob with a large lilac feather stuck in it, and lilac slippers, a lavender jumpsuit with a navy blue belt and matching goggles, a pair of purple jeans with matching accessories (socks, sneakers, and a jacket), a purple one-piece swimsuit (with a frilly lilac skirt and a big lavender bow in the front), a lavender taffeta dress with matching shoes and accessories (leggings, a garden-style hat with a black ribbon, and a necklace), plenty of jewelry and ornaments, and then some.) (Now the three mice are flying around the presents at great speed, tearing them open at super-speed. Basil glances over at the mixing pot, over which hangs the smashed bottle of Chemical X. As he mulls this over in his mind, he looks back over at the girls, and his expression of astonishment melts into a joyful smile of acceptance. Gadget (wearing her new lavender jumpsuit with the navy blue belt and matching goggles) zooms in, brandishing a large pile of various toys, obviously the lion's share.) *Gadget/Buttercup: Hey, thanks! (zooms off) (Tanya (wearing her new orange dress with the yellow patch on the skirt, yellow sleeves, and black bodice, and white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes) has chosen more frugally, carrying a stack of thick books and a globe.) *Tanya/Blossom: Yes, Basil, thank you! (zooms off) (Olivia (wearing her new white, frilly knee-length bloomers over her panties and blue sleeveless dress over the white blouse with the short, puffy sleeves - that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress - with her socks, Mary Jane shoes, and hair-bow) has chosen a single toy, a plush purple octopus with a festive top hat.) *Olivia/Bubbles: This is the best gift ever, dad. (She kisses him softly on the cheek, and floats upstairs. Basil's face melts into an expression of pure joy, tears welling up in his eyes.) *Basil/Professor: (softly) Yes, it is. (The camera slowly pulls back, with the mice flying happily above the Professor. As the music changes, we see a profile of the young rat, his silhouetted combed black hair obviously parted on top of his furry head. He does not know what to make of this, and slowly skulks away into the darkness.) (Scene: Daytime, Baker Street house. An outside shot, followed by Basil, indoors, in a large, unadorned room. He holds a pink, paint roller in his left hand, instructing the mice behind him.) *Basil/Professor: Okay girls, now watch me! (He starts to paint the wall, but the mice quickly outdo him, covering the walls in mere seconds. The Professor steps out from where he was standing, covered in pink, his figure outlined in white where he was standing.) *Basil/Professor: I think you missed a spot! *Basil/Professor: Now we just have to put in the furnitu - (Out on the hall, Basil turns around surprised, as the mice throw furniture into the room at super speed. As he enters, it is already laid out perfectly.) *Basil/Professor: Whoa ho ho! This looks pretty good! What do you think? *Olivia/Bubbles: Mmm... I think it's a little dark! *Gadget/Buttercup: Well, I like it dark! *Tanya/Blossom: Some windows might be nice! *Basil/Professor: Yeah! I could see some windows right about.. here! I'll call a contractor tomor - (The mice pay no heed to Basil, as their eyes turn a red hue. Outside the Baker Street home, three sets of beams cut perfect circles in the previously windowless middle section, the wall pieces falling out on the front lawn. Back in the room, Basil is hunched over, his fur scorched from the blast.] *Basil/Professor: Or... that works too! Who's hungry? (''In the kitchen, Tanya is seen holding something.) *Tanya/Blossom: Ready? (The other two mice are also holding items.) *Olivia/Bubbles and Gadget/Buttercup: Ready! *Tanya/Blossom: Go! (As Tanya flings slices of bread outward, the other two mice sling slabs of peanut butter and jelly at the flying bakery. Basil turns around from the refrigerator, and ducks from the barrage. Each element meets perfectly together, as a heaping stack of PBJs land neatly onto a plate on the kitchen table. The mice use their heat vision again, set wide beam, neatly flaking off the crusts from top to bottom. Basil moves into scene with a tray of milk, covered head to toe in the sandwiches contents. The mice give a silent gasp and cover their mouths, but Basil simply puts the milk on the table and they share a laugh.] (Scene: Nighttime, Baker Street home. ''Basil comes downstairs to the main level, drying his hands.) *Basil/Professor: Okay girls, time for... (The living room is a complete mess. Amidst the disorder the three mice have fallen asleep. Tanya lies sleeping over a pile of books, Gadget is zonked out on a pillow on the sofa with remote in hand, and Olivia lies nestled up near her octopus and several sheets of paper and crayons. Basil tilts his head and smiles.) *Basil/Professor: ...bed. (Several scenes show Basil getting the mice ready for bed. He washes Tanya (still wearing her orange dress with the yellow patch on the skirt, long yellow sleeves, and black bodice and the white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes)'s face with a wash cloth, puts Gadget in her lavender flannel nightgown with the matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, camisole, and cloth cap), and tucks Olivia (now wearing her new baby blue footy pajamas over her panties with her red hair-bow)'s octopus under her arm. She grins appreciatively in her sleep and nestles the toy closer. Basil tucks the mice in and turns off the lights, closing the door behind him. He returns downstairs to attend to the mess. (animation goof: Octi is now amongst the pile.) Picking up books, he focuses on a piece of paper left on the floor, then smiles broadly. It is a drawing done by Olivia, of the three mice and Basil, drawn crudely but adorably.) Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Parts Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Scenes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Transcripts